The real story of At World's End
by BananaPieThiefX
Summary: So how did Sao Feng get the maps to Davy Jones'locker? Did Jack really figure out the riddle on his own? What was it like, to really be there at World's End, standing in the desolate wateland? Answers to all this and more! Please read and enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates. If I did, the Kraken would be alive. I thought he was cool, except when he ate Jack. Anyway, Pirates is owned by Disney, so on with the story! (The Prologue is short, but the chapters shouldn't be. I hope...)

* * *

I was there. My story has never been told before now, but I feel that it must be. I'm only 14 years old, and the events in my tale took place a short year ago, and are already legendary. But my story is different. Mine is the story of a girl and a boy, best friends, swept up in the most incredible event in the history of Piracy. I helped rescue Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker. I sailed across the seas to the meeting of the Brethren Court. I was there when the captain of the _Flying Dutchman _fell into the maelstrom and was never seen again. And now you will hear the legend. The incredible accomplishment, through the eyes of a thirteen year old girl. So I suggest you sit back and brace yourself, for the adventure told like you've never heard it before. 


	2. Tortuga

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does. :(

* * *

The sights, almost as bad as the smells, blended around me as I walked through Tortuga, dodging drunken men waving bottles and chasing women down the streets. Tortuga wasn't my first choice of location, but it was my only one. I was meeting someone here. A friend of mine, who was helping me complete a job that we'd been given. A very dangerous one as it happened. But first I had to survive the trip to the tavern. I ducked around a man trying to pickpocket me and made it to the doorway. I glanced around, making sure no soldiers were lurking around, something they tended to do too often for my taste. The coast was clear. I slipped in to the noisy tavern, virtually unnoticed, and weaved my way to a table in the back corner. There was one person sitting there. He was James Aeron, my best friend. We were both 13, and the only children in the tavern. I sat down in the other seat. James leaned across the table.  
"Good, you made it. They're about to leave." 

"That's pretty polite," I noted sarcastically, "no 'How was the dangerous mission Jay?' or 'Thank goodness you're alive, Jay!'?"

"Okay, okay, sorry." He muttered. Then he waited, looked around and whispered "Well, did you get it?"

"The map? Of course, mate!" I said proudly. "The only map to Davy Jones's Locker in this world," I paused then, "But..."

"But what? You do have it, don't you? Please say yes."

"Well, I _did,_ but Sao Feng's men took it from me," I explained, "It's a miracle I made it off their ship alive."

"Barbossa won't be happy about this," James muttered. "We're in for it."

"But I have information," I argued

"So?"

"So, I can convince a certain pirate to take us with him on his journey to World's End. I just have to talk him into it."

James actually smiled at that. "Yes you're rather good at that."

I flashed him a grin back. "Just like a certain uncle of mine."

I guess now you should know a bit about me. My full name is Juliet Emily Sparrow. And people wonder why I call myself Jay. Jack Sparrow is not my father. He's my uncle. I have short, dark hair that I keep cut short and held back in a sky blue bandanna that matches my eyes. I love to annoy people, especially soldiers and James. Now a bit about James, he's been my best friend since I was little and living in England with my father. (Ironically, he was a naval officer.) James has blond hair and blue eyes and usually wears nothing on his head, which kind of disappoints my uncle. Last year, when my dad died, he and I ran away to Tortuga and joined the crew of the _Black Pearl_. You're probably getting bored by now, so that's all I'm going to tell you now, and I'll just skip ahead to the part where James and I ran into Barbossa at the docks on our way to what would have been the delivery of the ever important map. Literally.

I ran down the docks, James following right behind, when a man stepped out in front of me. I couldn't stop. Instead, I barreled straight into Captain Barbossa, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards into the sea. James and I looked at each other, then burst out laughing. However our merriment was spoiled when Barbossa came back toward us, dripping wet and furious.

"Where be my charts?" he snarled.

"Um... well, Sao Feng kind of... borrowed them. Permanently," I stammered.

"He WHAT?!" bellowed Barbossa.

"Stole them off me. But I know where they are," I added quickly, "and if you let James and I come with you, I'll tell you."

Barbossa glared from me to James. "I suppose I don't have a choice." James shook his head eagerly, desperate to escape the dirt pile that was Tortuga. Barbossa sighed. "Very well, come along then." James and I grinned at each other. We were going to Singapore, and I was going to save my uncle. Little did I know there would be much more to our journey than that.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you liked it! Please review.


End file.
